24fandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Spinoffs
2 things about this template: 1. I'm not sure its necessary to include dates. 2. It cannot replace the browser bar, because that often refers to what the novels published either side were, as well as what the events chronologically either side were. This does not do that. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've always felt that there's no point in trying to list the novels chronologically, as they don't adhere to any kind of continuity with regards to the show or even amongst themselves. For instance, Trinity has CTU starting up when Kim is "almost" a teenager, which apparently gives enough time for Nina to accrue seven years worth of experience working there. Really, besides Trinity, what source do we have that the publication order and the chronological order for the novels are the same? None whatsoever. --Pyramidhead 22:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I do agree, although Proudhug stated on numerous occasions that he was working on a grand timeline that worked out how all the novels should be placed in whatever order. I suppose because he isn't around these days and I have no idea from reading them what order they should be in, we might as well leave them as this has them. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 00:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Although I haven't read more than 3 paragraphs of all the novels combined, I have an unfounded suspicion that Pyramidhead is correct. I am of the opinion that the books should certainly not be on the same par with the show and the supplemental series stuff created by the showrunners. Personally I'd prefer if everything from EU was in a separate namespace, with all new links, like EU: Jack Bauer where everything about Jack from the novels and comics would go, and EU: Ronnie Pope for EU-only characters, for example. ::: Proudhug would disagree, but at this wiki we really are fudging things to fit into the same universe when we consider EU to be the same as the main canon. 16:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) In what way do you think we're "fudging" things? I think it's good to include the novels and things as part of the canon, it adds a lot to the background of the characters. If something contradicts the series we can just ignore it. I don't disagree that the novels can be a bit rubbish in their writing and the way that the writers often don't seem to pay much attention to the canon of the series, but it still can provide a lot of good information. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : It's just add-on stuff from other people. I'm not really expecting any change for the wiki, really, it's just that the EU stuff is extraneous to me. Just an opinion thing, I guess. 04:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : But the very concept of the books contradicts the series, and the characters. Trojan Horse has Teri being held hostage at gunpoint along with hundreds of other innocents. Chaos Theory has her bringing Jack a package while he's on the run from the cops and nearly getting shot. Do you think any of that can count as background for their relationship, when in Day 1 he's completely devastated by the idea of his work affecting his family? Hell, that season is child's play compared to what the books would have you believe they already endured. They're great reads, but by no means should they be considered even partly canon. That's part of the reason I added the Template:EU and Template:Canon templates - to clearly distinguish between info that is firmly established and EU stuff that will never be acknowledged except in their respective books/comics/etc. --Pyramidhead 07:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC)